Never too old
by Jlargent
Summary: Now that Rika has graduated the house seems more empty, maybe Renamon and Rumiko can do something to fill the void. Renamon/Rumiko lemon, not really sure how to put the story genre wise.
**Never too old.**

 **Written by Jlargent**

 _Me: Well here we go with a Rumiko/Renamon lemon from my Yuri poll and I'm surprised that there aren't any more stories with Rumiko in them. Well hopefully this will change that. I did get permission from On Soaring Wings to use this as a basis for this story so here we go. I do not own Digimon or any characters in any shape or form. Typical disclaimers apply._

Rumiko's POV

I groan and clutch my head in agony as fragments of last night's drinking binge swim through my head, I felt soft fur draped across my breasts, I turn my head and to my shock there lying next to me was my daughter's digimon partner Renamon next to me, her fur was mattered and in some places rough. I gently lifted her paw up and slide out of bed taking care not to disturb the digital vixen _What the hell happened last night?_ I thought to myself trying to ignore the pounding of my head as my hangover was playing hell with my coordination.

I stumble into the bathroom noting an ache in my pussy that I haven't felt in quite a while, I lean over the sink trying to piece together what happened the night before, I looked in the mirror and see the familiar face that has gotten older over time, I was no longer the model that I once was. Then again it was obvious that it would happen sooner or later and I get moved aside for a younger firmer version, at least I had the sense of mind to know this beforehand _Heh, here I am 37 years old and I'm acting like someone who's twice my age._ I thought as Renamon stumbles in.

"Good morning Rumi-chan." She said and much to my surprise she started to nuzzle me, as she did a fragment of last night pops into my head.

 _Flashback…_

"Oh, Sovereigns faster Rumi-chan faster!" Renamon screamed as I plunged my fingers into her depths faster.

 _End Flashback._

I blushed at the memory while Renamon's fur was pleasantly rubbing against my exposed skin.

"Um, Renamon. _What_ exactly happened last night?" I ask her hesitantly.

Renamon tilted her head to the right "Before or after you gave me the best sex I've ever had?" she asks me. I blush deeply at her words.

"WHAT!?" I scream at her before I wince at the volume of my scream, Renamon quickly came to me and placed a paw against the side of my head and it started to glow in a bluish light and immediately I felt the hangover subside until it was no longer there. I blinked and realized that she somehow used her powers to remove my hangover "Thanks." I said to the digimon.

"So you don't remember what happened?" Renamon asks me, I shake my head no "Well…"

Flashback: The previous night…(Rumiko's POV.)

We were celebrating Rika's graduation and we were holding a party at the house, it was a small party just the Tamers, their parents and some members of the governmental group that helped. I spot Yamaki talking to my mother about something or another, the atmosphere was relaxed, the digimon outside were playing around and the former students were talking about their plans for a summer vacation. I see my daughter talking to both Alice and Jeri, when Rika came to me earlier that year and told me that she was in a relationship with Jeri and Alice I was shocked to think that my daughter would agree to such a thing. But after calming me down she told me that it was them that approached her about sharing each other. I admit I did not expect Rika to pursue a relationship with another girl but I don't judge since I did fool around with a woman at one point during my college years.

I could see that Rika was serious about making their relationship work, when I asked if she ever tried to connect to one of her fellow tamers like Takato or Ryo, she pointed out that she sees Takato as an annoying little brother and she could never get along with Ryo despite being on the same side "We're like oil and water. We just don't mix well with each other." She said to me. As for the other males she didn't see the point of pursing a relationship with them, the only ones that she could relate to was Alice and Jeri due to the fact that they share a similar pain of losing a partner digimon. Even though Rika herself had almost lost her partner she sympathizes with them.

I push those thoughts away and focus on the party at hand; the adults were engaged in lighthearted conversations and the music was not overly loud and obtrusive, I started to feel a bit lightheaded so I placed my glass of rum and coke on the kitchen bar and decided to step outside to clear my head a bit, I open the backdoor and almost immediately the cool night air was helping me clear my senses, I look around and spot Renamon sitting on the porch looking at the moon.

"It's hard to believe that Rika has graduated." Renamon said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Well it's not that impossible to think that she wouldn't stay the same person that you knew back then." I commented.

"Still, I wish I can keep protecting her as I am supposed to do." Renamon lamented.

"Hey, she'll still need you, after all you are her partner and nothing can change that no matter how much she will change." I said "It's a shame that the college that she's going to won't allow digimon on campus." I commented.

"Even though the government is footing the bill for her education after we defeated the D-Reaper there will always be those that will refuse to acknowledge the fact that we are sentient." Renamon said, I remember the firestorm that came with the law the Japanese government had passed recognizing digimon as a sapient species, while Rika and her friends managed to weather the backlash there were reports of other tamers out throughout the world losing their digimon to mob attacks and even some of them were captured just to be experimented on and placed in special 'camps' so they could eliminate them without anyone complaining.

"Maybe its best that Rika gain a bit of independence for a little while. You've been partners for years and no doubt that the two of you are great working together but the both of you need to work on your individual needs." I said gaining her attention.

"What do you mean?" Renamon asked me.

"I mean go out and find a mon to date. When was the last time you got laid?" I asked her.

"I am confused, what do you mean by 'getting laid'?" she asked me curiously.

"Wait, you mean you don't know what sex is?" I asked her, Renamon nodded and I paled at her admission. When Rika turned thirteen I had mom give her "The Talk." Due to the fact that I wouldn't know where to begin let alone how to explain reproduction to a teenager "I'm going to need a stronger drink." I mutter to myself. I told Renamon to meet with me after the party so I can explain further.

(Later…)

After a few hours the party wound down, mom said that she was going to visit an old friend of hers an hour ago and would return in a few days, Rika informed me that she would be staying with Alice and Jeri for the weekend leaving me and Renamon alone in the house. I cleared my throat and poured myself a glass of whiskey, I take a sip letting the burning liquid go down my throat, and I sigh and try to collect my thoughts. Admittedly the alcohol isn't helping any, but it is providing the necessary liquid courage that I will need.

"Okay, sex is…like mating between a male and female." I started off and while I tried to explain it, I take a drink trying to convey my words. I handed Renamon a shot glass filled with alcohol, maybe I should try to explain while the both of us were drunk enough to forget this event, she stares at the amber filled glass curiously before knocking it back and coughing.

"Dear Sovereigns that burns." She gasped. I chuckled at her expression.

"Kinda has to be." I pointed out "Anyway the primary reason that humans or animals in general mate is procreation. But humans and dolphins can mate for pleasure since it does induce a pleasure that is indescribable." I said to her.

"Procreation?" Renamon asks me.

"Creating life. From what you mentioned digimon are essentially genderless which means that they cannot have any children or heirs." I said.

Renamon lowers her head "It is true, digimon lack the need or ability to carry a child, before the defeat of the D-Reaper all that mattered was strength, there were a few that wanted to live out a peaceful life but that was few and in between." A wave of sympathy hits me; it seems that spending time here has affected Renamon more than I thought.

"You want to know what it feels like to become a mother?" I ask her hesitantly.

"More than anything I want to experience the pleasures that humans enjoy, this includes raising a child." She replied sadly.

I wrap my arms around her to give her a gentle hug, it was then I noticed that she smelled of fresh cherry blossoms in the springtime, it triggers a memory of that night I made love for the first time to my roommate who was ironically enough named Yuri, I remember that night vividly, it was a warm spring night and the two of us sat there in the blissful silence when all of a sudden Yuri suddenly kissed me. Shocked, I hesitated for a near instant but I returned the kiss with fervor the rest of that moment was drowned in a blissful blur.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe it was the scent of cherry blossoms triggering the memory of my friend but I gently grabbed Renamon's face and gave her a searing kiss on her lips, for a moment her eyes widen and looked about to pull away but the alcohol had an effect and she hesitantly returned the kiss. Soon the two of us were making out, her strong but surprisingly delicate arms held me close until we had to part for breathing.

I looked at her with lust obvious in my eyes "You, me. Bedroom, now!" I panted catching my breath, I grab Renamon's paw and pull her with me to my bedroom.

"Hold on." Renamon said and I had to pause in my stride to see Renamon pull out Rika's Digivice and a card from the inside of her gloves "I think this should help." She said handing me the items.

I look at the items, the card itself seemed to resemble a silhouette of a female form "Biological Data Creation?" I spoke out loud.

Renamon nodded "According to Shibumi this is designed to give a digimon the ability to feel pleasure like a human, though he did not mention how it would." She spoke "I would like you to use Rika's Digivice and activate the card." She tells me surprising me.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean it may not work since I'm not your tamer." I pointed out.

"It couldn't hurt." Renamon points out.

(Lemon alert! Turn back now or skip to the end.)

"Okay then." I said hesitantly before sliding the card through the reader "Digi-Modify! Biological Data Creation Activate!" I spoke out loud and all of a sudden Renamon started to glow and much to my surprise she started to change, not in the way of a Digivolution which I've seen a few times but her overall form was changing, and much to my surprise she starts to moan in pleasure as something was happening to her chest area.

Renamon starts to rub her chest as a pair of nipples suddenly appeared and the area around them started to push forward as if they were moving in slow motion until she had a pair of DD-Cup breasts, her waist started to shrink but not too much until they had a noticeable curve to it, her hips started to widen until they were perfect for her frame giving her body the illusion of an hourglass shape. She reaches down to gently rub her now expanding ass moaning as it grew into definition and firmness until at last they stop making her rear end nice and firm with enough jiggle to entice males and females.

Then Renamon moan even louder as her paws moves away from her ass and was now rubbing the juncture in between her legs and I could see a vagina forming right in front of my eyes, and as soon as the opening of her new sex became wide enough the rubbing soon became frantic fingering making her moan louder than ever, her back arches as the sensations of her newly formed pleasure was clouding her mind and with the loudest moan I've ever heard she climaxes and she collapses onto the floor panting as the afterglow shows.

She slowly stands back up on shaking legs "Dear Sovereigns does it always feel that good?" she pants trying to regain her bearings. I'll admit seeing my daughter's best friend/partner masturbate in front of me was hot and was stirring up some long repressed feelings.

I gently move one of Renamon's paws out of the way and she moans loudly as I slip my own fingers into her pussy, I lean in close to her ears "How about we give that new body a test drive." I said wiggling my fingers and she almost collapses in pleasure but she somehow manages to stay upright. I pull my fingers out from her depths making her moan in disappointment and I bring my cum soaked fingers to my lips and proceeded to lick it off slowly and the taste was exquisite, I could see Renamon watching intently knowing that I was arousing her to no end until finally I was finished with my licking and grab her and her eyes widen as I give her an open tongue kiss allowing her to taste herself, finally I pull away to see her poleaxed expression "Are you going to stand there or are you going to return the favor?" I whisper into her ear huskily knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to follow me.

I walk seductively towards my bedroom and I could feel Renamon's lustful eyes on my ass as I shake it the right way and I open the door to my room and I make a come-hither look at her before entering and I lay onto the bed just as she enters, she stands there drinking in the sight of my nude form as I widen my legs to give her a view of my wet entrance "What are you waiting for?" I ask her, I gently probe my pussy right in front of her and I could see Renamon's nostrils take in the scent coming from me and heads towards me almost in a trance until she stops at the foot of my bed and slowly crawls onto it and towards my entrance, she gently sniffs around my pussy curious before taking a small lick making my hips rise slightly in surprise at her rough tongue licking my lower regions.

She must have love the taste because she then starts to lick with eagerness making me moan with each stroke of her amazing tongue _For an amateur she's a natural._ I thought as she was bringing me closer to an orgasm, I could not help it that her tongue was rough and not to mention it was reaching into me that Yuri's couldn't when we were together, my head pulls back and my hips raises up as I practically scream my orgasm. I breathed hard at Renamon's skill as amateurish as it was she made up for it with the length and feel of her tongue. I slowly recovered and motioned Renamon to come closer "My turn to show you something." I said and got off the bed "Now you lay here and enjoy." I replied and moved to where Renamon was moments ago but this time I was going to show her some things. First I gently probe her entrance with my fingers making her moan then I proceeded to go to work and start off with short lapping licks around her clit making her shudder and moan while slowly moving my fingers in and out and then I start gradually picking up speed with my fingers and then deliver long slow licks to her clit making sure to alternate between the two speeds to drive her to the edge of orgasm but suddenly pulled back from it, at this point I could tell the frustration was almost reaching its peak so just as Renamon was about to say something I shove my fingers into her harder and started to suck on her pearl hard taking her by complete surprise and before she knew it she was orgasming.

"Oh, Sovereigns faster Rumi-chan faster!" Renamon screamed as I plunged my fingers into her depths faster. I was enjoying it as well; my lower region was getting wetter at the sight of a literal foxy woman moaning my name in an orgasm. I pull away from her panting form relishing in the sight of her afterglow, I stand up and head towards my closet and open a hidden panel that I had installed a few years ago when Rika turned fifteen and inside was my cache of special "Toys" that I had, I reached in and felt around and smiled at the feel of a certain toy that would be perfect, I pulled the object out and my smile grew wider. A double-sided dildo that was ribbed in a dark purple color matching Renamon's gloves, the irony of this was not lost on me.

I walked onto the edge of the bed before deciding to crawl onto the mattress not unlike a cat about to pounce on her prey, soon I was positioned where the dildo was aligned at our entrances and I slowly push one end into her making her moan and shudder before I insert the other end into myself, I shivered as I slowly descended to the point where our pussies almost touch each other before I slowly start moving my hips making the fox moan loudly before gradually picking up speed, before long Renamon started to match my speed resulting in the two of us moaning louder and louder until we finally hit the climax, I could tell that we only had enough left for one more orgasm, so I shakily walk over to the panel and pull out a seven inch double-sided strap on.

"I want you to get on all fours and raise your tail." I ordered the digimon, Renamon slowly complied and I slowly inserted the toy into her moving it slowly making her relish the feeling of a faux penis inside her before I start moving faster.

"Please more Rumi-chan, more!" she moaned as I was establishing a rhythm in which Renamon was matching and the pleasure from the action wasn't too hard to notice.

"You like this don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she moans out as I thrusted particularly hard making her arch her back before resuming thrusting against me, I pulled out of her and before she could I could make her beg to put it back in I inserted it into her virgin anus making her arch her back and scream in both pain and pleasure. Even though the penis is fake I swear I could feel the tightness of her ass as I moved it in and out of her rectum.

"You're so tight." I said into her ear as I pushed the strap on deeper making her moan louder.

"I'm so close!" Renamon shouted, I could feel my own climax approaching and with a dual scream of pleasure we simultaneously orgasm and we collapse onto the bed with Renamon's arms wrapped around me providing a pleasurable warmth.

(End Lemon.)

As the memories of last night run through my head I blush deeply at what we did _I'm never doing that again drunk._ I thought trying to make sense of the events of last night, to be fair I was drunk and I was sure that Renamon was at least a bit tipsy. So now the major question arises: What happens now? Is this just going to be a drunken one-night stand that both of us will try to forget or is it something more? As I was contemplating this Renamon gently hugs me, I slightly shiver at the feel of her fur brushing against my skin. You know what? I think me and Renamon should take a shower and we'll see how this pans out.

 _The End._

 _Me: It was surprisingly tricky to actually write this to be honest but I'm glad at how it turned out. So it's back to my regularly scheduled projects, I know I have a lot of work to do._

 _Until next time Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
